Part One : Temujai Invasion
by Niciasofahnmik
Summary: R&R!Will has to find a way to stop another Temujai invasion, but someone he loves dearly is captured. Will he choose over duty or over love? Will/Alyss later on
1. Escape

**Not really that good, this is actually**

**My second Ranger's Apprentice story, I deleted the other story.**

**So, this is mainly centered on Will and Alyss so I hope you like it!**

**It takes place after the 8****th**** book.**

Alyss stared out her window, looking for Will. He was supposed to be here an hour ago.

Alyss heard a knock on the door.

"Will?" She asked hopefully. Pauline opened the door.

"Sorry, Alyss. Will can't come for the next few weeks." Pauline said. "But Horace is downstairs. You can chat with him if you want."

"Thank you." Alyss said and Pauline went out the door. Alyss frowned as she thought of why Will wasn't here. But if he wasn't here, then why was Horace? They usually went on missions together. Alyss went out of the door, and hurried down the stairs to meet Horace.

"Oh, Alyss. I have a mission for you." The Baron said and gave Alyss a scroll. "You have to deliver it to the princess."

"Is something wrong?" Alyss asked. She wondered why the Baron looked anxious and nervous.

"No, but no matter what you do, DON'T open the scroll and read it." The Baron said. "I'll assign 6 guards to go with you."

"Okay." Alyss said. "When will I leave?"

"Now." The Baron said. "No time to waste. Your horse is downstairs."

"Ok." Alyss said and went to the ground floor, where she saw Horace talking with Halt anxiously. Not wanting to disturb them, she went out of the gate to her horse, where 6 guards were waiting.

"We should get there in a day or so." One guard said. "It is an urgent message and we need to get it to castle Araleun fast."

"Very well." Alyss replied smoothly and she rode off, towards Castle Araleun.

**At Gallica:**

Will tried to kick away the kidnappers, but they wouldn't let go, and Will finally gave up. _Besides, there are too many enemies. _Will though at he looked around. At least 14 Gallican soldiers, and 2 knights.

"What do you want with me?" Will growled. They still hadn't taken away his Saxe knife, so he could kill them if he had enough time and the advantage of surprise on his side.

"Our lady told us not to tell you anything, so we won't." A knight snapped with a thick accent, and Will could see that he didn't have much training in swordsmanship.

Will muttered some curses and looked at the sky. He saw something strange. It was birds, flying at them. He looked ahead, and saw some archers go into the trees.

_Temujai_, was Will's first thought. It proved right, and suddenly, 7 arrows struck the soldiers near him. Will quickly cut away the ropes binding him with his Saxe and grabbed his longbow and quiver of arrows. The Gallicans were now engaging the Temujai.

Will waited until there were only 1 Temujai left, and shot the last Gallican Knight. The Gallicans killed the Temujai, and looked for Will, but he was already 100 yards away, and still riding steadily.

"Well, Tug, we'd better get home quickly." Will said, clutching a scroll.

**Did you like it, Review, please!**

**Give me your feedback, what I should add and stuff.**

**Nicias**


	2. Plans

**Well, this is chapter two!**

**And remember, I want your feedback!**

**Review!**

Will rode towards the border, hoping a guard might see him, and help him.

When he suddenly heard hooves behind him.

He turned around, and saw around 4 Temujai riders after him, about 150 yards away.

He silently cursed as he dropped from Tug and took out 2 arrows. He put them on his longbow, and got ready to shoot. 100 yards. He fired, and then saw two of the riders drop down from their horses.

"That's the way." Will said, and rode Tug towards the border.

The 2 Temujai who had survived took out their own bows. As they looked at the rider, they saw that the rider was over 150 yards now.

"Report to camp. Send 100 Temujai to invade the 1st fief in front of us. The others will circle around." The Superior Temujai said, and turned back.

Will finally reached the border, and was greeted by 7 swordsmen and 3 archers.

"There are about 3000 Temujai across the border." Will said. The captain looked at him, thinking he was joking, but Will didn't say anything as he took 2 swordsmen and gave them orders to report to Castle Araleun to get soldiers.

"Are you serious?" The captain asked. Will nodded. "Then how are we supposed to defend this place if 3000 Temujai attack us?"

"Relax. If I were their Sha' Shan, I would send 100 to occupy this fief and then the others to take over all the other fiefs near the border." Will said.

The captain nodded. The odds were less. But he wasn't sure if 9 men could stop 100 Temujai. "So is there a way to… kill these 100 Temujai?" He asked.

"Not kill all of them." Will said. "But you can take down around 67% of them, 90% if you're lucky."

"So do you have a plan?" The captain asked.

"Yes."

Alyss bowed to the princess, and gave her the scroll.

"My goodness." Cassandra said, after reading the scroll. "Did you read this?"

Alyss shook her head. "I was given orders not to read it." Cassandra nodded, and felt a flutter of jealousy as she remembered that this girl was Will's girlfriend.

"Well, read it!" Cassandra replied, and gave her the scroll.

Alyss read the scroll, and almost fell to the floor.

"What?" she shrieked. "That's so – "She stopped. The scroll had said that Will had been captured by a force of 25 Gallicans.

"I'm going to send 20 archers and 25 Royal Guards to go rescue him." Cassandra said. "Stay for the night. I'll-"She stopped. "I'll think of what to do over the night. Keri!"

A maid came in.

"Take Alyss to the guest quarters. Show her a room so she can stay for the night." Cassandra said, and after her maid led Alyss away, she cursed.

"I hate you, Alyss." But deep in her heart, she knew she could never ever harm a girl that Will loved. She swallowed and thought of a plan to get back at Alyss for stealing the man she loved.

_The Next Morning:_

Cassandra invited Alyss to her room, and took her around to the courtyard, where a few Royal Guards were training.

"Toran!" She called a guard, and gave Alyss a sabre. Alyss grinned at her, and spun the sabre in her hands experimentally.

"Practice?" Alyss asked. Cassandra didn't answer and motioned for the Royal Guard to attack. Alyss blocked, but she was surprised. She lunged, but was parried and was facing an overhead when she blocked, and pressed forward.

"Hold on, princess!" Someone called, and the Royal Guard stopped fighting Alyss. IN that moment, Alyss knocked the weapon out of his hand.

"I won!" Alyss smiled.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked the messenger.

"Word from Ranger Will Treaty. He needs 50 archers and 60 swordsmen at Norgate." The messenger reported, and Cassandra stopped moving.

"But- I thought that he was captured." Alyss stuttered, also in shock.

"Yes, but he escaped. The 2 swordsmen he sent had his seal on it." The messenger said.

"Then this can only mean one thing, if it's from Norgate." Cassandra said.

"An invasion from the Scotti? That's unlikely. Why would we need so many archers then?" Alyss replied, not unkindly.

"Then- it would be the Temujai." Cassandra said thoughtfully. "Toran, take 50 archers and 60 swordsmen to –"

"Forgive me for being rude, but I spoke incorrectly." The messenger said. "It is actually at the Solitary Plains."

"At the Solitary Plains." Cassandra told Toran. "Go, now!"

Will looked at the first 4 Temujai.

"Ready your arrows." He told the archers with him. The swordsmen were positioned under their floor, and 2 were on top. By now, they had rallied 4 extra swordsmen.

"It's time." Will said.

"For what?" An archer asked.

"They have started their invasion on the Solitary Plains." Will said grimly, and fired his arrows.

**So, did you like it? **

**It was longer than the 1****st**** chapter, so I hope you liked it better.**

**So, give me your feedback!**

**Nicias**


	3. Rain of Arrows

**Sorry for the extremely long update, but I was busy with my family.**

**So here it comes!**

The leader of the Temujai, Bir'Zan, rode towards the border. It looked unprotected, but he knew from experience that there were probably soldiers waiting to ambush them.

He was alone, and his recurve bow was waiting for battle. He heard the thunder of hooves behind him and saw the cavalrymen ride towards him.

They stopped when they had reached him, and their commander spoke up.

"Greetings, sir. Should we at-" He got no further.

An arrow was lodged in his chest, and he spluttered out blood before falling off his horse, dead.

Bir'Zan opened his mouth to shout for order, but it was too late. At least half of the cavalry rode forward, raising bows and firing arrows at where it had come from.

They found the place, and all fired at Will.

Will, however, had evaded it just in time and jumped out of cover, and fired another arrow.

He then heard a man yelling orders and could feel the door on the floor below him open, and then he cry of men in pain.

Two swordsmen guarded Will's back, and he ordered one of them to guard the stairs.

"Ranger! They've broken through the swords-" The swordsman stopped speaking, for two arrows had found their way to his throat, and five more to his heart.

He fell, and rolled down the stairs, crashing into the ground hard.

"Swordsman, get behind me!" Will yelled and aimed an arrow at the stairs. He had gone completely behind the wall, and the Temujai outside wouldn't harm them there.

The first Temujai climbed the stairs, and was met by a gray-shafted arrow that killed him on impact.

He crashed into the men behind him, forcing them to back off.

Will then quickly aimed another arrow, and waited. He heard commotion down there, and he itched to check it. But he knew it would be a mistake.

He waited, and then caught a flash of silver, and fired the arrow. He heard a clang, as the arrow bounced off of the metal shield the Temujai had carried.

Sounding his war cry, the Temujai charged, raising his saber, only to met by the swordsman, who kept him busy.

Will had other priorities.

He saw half a dozen more Temujai charge up the stairs, and he ducked just as an arrow flew above his head. He fired one arrow, and then saw the Temujai throw their bows at him.

_Interesting,_ Will thought, and then jumped to one side, avoiding them.

But then the first Temujai was upon him, brandishing his saber and slashing t Will.

Will managed to dodge it just in time and then kicked him in the stomach, sending him sprawling.

Another Temujai was upon him, and Will threw his bow at him. The Temujai was actually halted for a few seconds by the impact.

Will drew his saxe knife as well as his smaller throwing knife, and launched himself into the Temujai.

He slit one's throat, and stabbed another before they regained control.

They were upon him again, slashing at him with their sabers. Will knew he couldn't beat them at this game. He cursed as he caught a glimpse of more Temujai climbing the stairs.

Will threw his small throwing knife, killing the Temujai that had almost killed the swordsman just then.

One of the Temujai, seeing his chance, charged into Will, smashing him into the wall.

He then raised his saber for the final blow, when he suddenly saw the swordsman cut down at him with his sword. He felt pain go through his body, and then blank.

Will regained composure and thrusted his saxe knife through the nearest Temujai.

"Have a plan, Ranger?" The swordsman called as he blocked another blow from the Temujai.

"Yes. Lets charge through these Temujai and out the door." Will said, and at the same time, they lunged forward with their weapons, killing their opponents. Then they charged through the Temujai, slashing and lunging and managed to get to the stairs.

Then the swordsman saw a saber cut Will, and then a hilt of a saber striking Will on the head, knocking him unconscious.

He knew he had only one chance of survival.

He charged down the stairs, and saw two swordsman remaining against the Temujai.

He attacked their opponents, and led them out the door.

Only to meet a dozen arrows, killing him and the men behind him.

On the stairs, Will was being carried by two Temujai to their camp, where he would be interrogated. They needed information about the Atabi before they killed him, or even better, turned him to one of them.

Three days later:

Will woke up, grimacing in pain as he remembered what happened.

He looked around, and saw two Temujai warriors pacing around him. They seemed to be conversing.

"I say we kill him." One said.

"No. We must not. We need him on our side to defeat those arrogant Araleuns." The other replied, his tone hinting that he was superior.

"We don't need to. Ten Ulans have already been sent forth to annihilate the first castle. We can do this with or without him." The other persisted.

"If you continue this, you will go back to our home immediately without an escort." The superior commanded calmly.

"Very well, _sir._" He spat out the last word and left the tent.

Horace reigned Kicker in, and saw the Temujai. They had probably already captured one fief, he though grimly.

"Dyke, take two scouts, tell me what they are doing." Horace ordered.

"I don't think we need to." Dyke replied, pointing with his sword. Horace followed the sword and saw the Ulans already riding to meet them in battle.

"You're right." Horace said. "Men, prepare you shields!"

His men obeyed quickly.

They heard the thunder of hooves, and Horace, out of curiosity, looked out behind his big shield, to see the Temujai raise their bows.

"They're coming!" He yelled.

At the time, the sun was at its highest point, but now, the sky darkened, as it filled with arrows aimed at one hundred Araleuns.

Again, I'm sorry for the long update.

Anyways, I have no idea what I should put next, so please review and give me feedback!

R&R


End file.
